<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priceless by Yusariis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352637">Priceless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusariis/pseuds/Yusariis'>Yusariis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BLgiftexchange2020, BorderlandsGiftExchange2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Non-Human Zer0, Other, misuderstandings, pre-BL3 post-Tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusariis/pseuds/Yusariis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys doesn't want just anyone. He wants the best, the coolest - the one he likes best.</p>
<p>For a bodyguard, he means.</p>
<p>(The smooching should come later, he thinks)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Priceless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/masc_devil/gifts">masc_devil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very special ZeRhys for a very special Cait! Merry Holidays! I'm really proud of this.</p>
<p>Beta'd by ghost, to whom I am super grateful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhys has reread Zer0’s reply about ten times now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew pitching a hiring to Zer0 would be only slightly less than a crapshoot - being bros was different from being good <em> business </em>bros, after all. The wording had needed to be perfect. He’d needed to be convincing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yes - maybe Vaughn had been right to say Rhys’ “everything was on the table and more” offering was too far. And maybe it wasn’t “the most important thing he could ask of Zer0, on a personal level.” And maybe promises of good pay, high-quality gear and a brand new Atlas-engineered sword were less ‘perk’-y and more ‘bribe’-y.</p>
<p><br/>But maybe Vaughn was <em> wrong </em> and maybe it <em> was </em> that important. Zer0 <em> had </em> replied, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m glad you asked, Rhys.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m deeply interested.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll keep you in touch.</em>
</p>
<p>-Zer0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it being short meant Rhys could reread it as many times as he’d wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(He’s reread it at least a couple dozen times)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would Zer0 wanna be hired?” Rhys snaps to attention at the voice. He clenches his right fist, closing out of the ECHO-message he’d been rereading. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaughn narrows his eyes, “Can you focus? You’re spending money on the <em> idea </em>that a freelance mercenary would agree to work for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because Zer0 and I are bros,” Rhys ignores the jab in favor of answering the prior question. “And good pay, good equipment-”</p>
<p><br/>“Actually, our guns kinda suck…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re working on that- and we’re not giving them a <em> gun </em>, we’re giving them a sword,” Rhys says, as if it’s obvious, “they actually use those.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah that-” Vaughn starts, “that doesn’t sound like it’s in our budget.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well it has to be.” Rhys pauses before adding, “cuuuuz I already had R&amp;D draw up the blueprints.” </p>
<p><br/>“So, we’re spending money - money we <em> do not have </em> to spend on making a custom sword - to make a custom sword-”</p>
<p><br/>“That’ll pay itself back in job quality-”</p>
<p><br/>“-and then spending <em> more </em> money. To <em> pay Zer0 </em>. To work for us.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, work for <em> me </em> .” Rhys says. “I’m the one in need of personal security, after all.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Rhys.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“I own Atlas, it only makes sense to use company profits to keep the Company CEO and General as safe as possible - and I ran that statement by Legal, they said that argument will hold up in court.” Rhys sells it the best he can. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Vaughn, knowing the value of a dollar and of Rhys’ word, doesn’t buy it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, one - What you said? Bothers me. Two - The idea of all the court fees Atlas would have to pay for something you <em> know </em> you shouldn’t do? Super bothers me. <em> Three </em>,” Vaughn pauses, clicks his tongue, and continues, “You just - can’t you go with someone cheaper if you’re doing this on company dime?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys grits his teeth, irritated at the judgemental jab. Vaughn’s been irritating him lately. Not just with the big decisions Rhys makes that Vaughn disapproves of, but the small things - like Rhys’ office door currently creaking open, a result of not being closed all the way. The oversight would be uncharacteristic of Vaughn in the past… but it feels like a deliberate snub in the present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s starting to wonder (worry) if this work-relationship (this friendship) is coming to a bitter end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zer0’s the best,” he replies, “and I deserve the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it’d be wrong to sleep with them in that case, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys nearly chokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparantly not,” Vaughn murmurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want-” Rhys almost lies. “I wouldn’t-” Rhys almost lies again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaughn, irritatingly, relies on his historical patience for Rhys. It’s unbearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... It’s not something I’m planning on doing <em> now </em>." Rhys sets the sentence down carefully, like connecting wires. “We’d date first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rhys!”</p>
<p>“These things take time! And patience and understanding!” Rhys doesn’t whine. “And I don’t <em> understand </em> them. As a person <em> or </em> professionally. And I <em> want </em> to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you can bang them in the future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because we’re bros, they’re masters of their craft, I’ve worked with them before and trust them <em> and </em> because, <em> yes </em> , I would be <em> very </em> okay kissing them under the moonlight, consensually and without the buzzkill of a power imbalance.” Rhys has a feeling they would be bothered by that.</p>
<p>Vaughn certainly is, looking at Rhys in such a way that he feels almost guilty for admitting to it - as if it neutralizes the other points Rhys made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I just…” Vaughn’s voice softens. “It’s not just this… it bothers me that….” He trails off, and Rhys breathes deep. A pre-emptive heat sparks in preparation for another bout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Bothers you that’ what?” Zer0 asks from beside the desk, something they’re quite quite right to ask about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, actually, ‘bothers you that’-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys jumps, at the same time Vaughn yelps, his chair slipping backwards as he did so. He double takes and, sure enough, Zer0, slender and sleek, stands beside Rhys at his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hhhhow’d you get in here without anyone noticing?” Vaughn asks, once his breath is back. Lucky him, Rhys is still recovering from how close Zer0 had gotten without notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m an assassin,” Zer0 says, simply, “It’s in/ the job description.”</p>
<p><br/><em> Good thing they’re mostly on my side, </em> he thinks <em> , I could’ve been dead before </em> <b> <em>either</em> </b> <em> of us noticed </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s… um… yeah that. That makes sense,” Vaughns unease doesn’t subside. Rhys can’t say he’s not still reeling either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It does, doesn’t it?” Oddly cold, Zer0 doesn’t move. “Rhys and I have something that/we need to discuss. You are free to leave./I’ll be sure not to bother.” Not just oddly cold, now - ice cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys glances at Vaughn. Vaughn is glancing back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sssure, I’ll… I’ll leave you two… uh, to it.” Vaughn gives Rhys a slight nod. “Let me know how it goes. Bro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaughn turns. The walk feels longer than it should. The closing door sounds louder, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer0 turns to Rhys. “Your friend seems upset.” They say, the mood shifting almost immediately with their tone. “So do you - are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Really.”  Rhys waves it off with a hand. Zer0’s head tilts curiously, concerned. Even without a face to discern, Rhys can tell. Feels it in his gut. Zer0’s reply turns over in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’m glad you asked, Rhys./I’m deeply interested./I’ll keep you in touch. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys takes a breath. It calms his nerves, his agitation, his excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Calms the small thrill the words send somewhere in his chest. And lower.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we reschedule?” Zer0 asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Rhys says. “He just spends a lot of time with the books, <em> buuut </em> that is how we’ve managed to keep profits as good as they are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Zer0 says. “And…. that’s all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys blinks. “Yyyyyes?” He thinks back - it doesn’t seem like it’d be anything else. “As far as I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Hm.” Zer0 hums. After a beat, they add, “alright. Acceptable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, it’s acceptable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, before we talk…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, not <em> that </em> acceptable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could I ask you to/turn off the cameras for me?/You should know something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....It’s not that my competition hired you to kill me, is it? Hhheheh?” Rhys presses a chuckle at the end of that half-joke - if he laughs, it’s mostly joke, which means he can call it true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And if it’s not a joke, then he can reasonably call Zer0’s sudden appearance beside him what it was - way too scary for Rhys’ health)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer0’s visor turns dour - <b> <em>:(</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...O-kay, <em> not </em> funny. Got it.” Rhys murmurs as he brings up the controls. He shoots the Security Department a message first - he doesn’t know if it would be awkward or not for his SecDirector to bum-rush an assassin, thinking they were…. well. An assassin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red light of the security cameras dim to nothing. Cameras, presumably, go dark. Rhys quickly pulls up the blueprints for the sword R&amp;D would be working on. He can show it off early and keep his eyes up and attentive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he does look up, though, Zer0’s hands are on their helmet. There’s a soft click, like a latch, from the back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it’s the front that opens up, the visor unfolding in front of him, Zer0’s face on full display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys can only stare at what he <em> thinks </em> are eyes, what <em> might </em> be a mouth. There might not be a nose, at least not one Rhys would recognize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not a human face, after all.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He knew the rumors, of course - the myriad of theories about Zer0’s identity or lack thereof. He’d had his own. Those theories were (now) clearly wrong. But to actually see it, to have Zer0’s face unfold to show the face underneath - wasn’t unlike witnessing a beheading in which another head was released by the blade.</p>
<p><br/>Zer0, Rhys realizes slowly, is waiting. For Rhys. He fishes for words but comes up dry, unable to think of anything except what’s in front of him. How it looks. How he doesn’t know where to look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(What it feels like. Tastes like.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(What other parts of them feel and taste like.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods, instead. The visor snaps shut before Rhys gets through the second bob of his head. There’s a huff - not a sigh, but a breath released. Rhys hadn’t noticed Zero was holding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....Okay,” Rhys says, somewhat hoarse. “That’s…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Amazing. Strange. Makes me crazy to figure out the rest of you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More than fine.” Was that thirsty? “I don’t mind it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer0’s visor flashes - <b> <em>:)</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emoji’s haven’t made Rhys feel this light since high school. “Have you told anyone? Uh else, anyone - you haven’t told anyone else?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“A few. Moxxi knows./But that’s to be expected./ She's good with secrets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...And now me?” Rhys asks, throat dry. His heart thuds against his chest when Zer0 nods, preening at the implied approval. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But implied isn’t enough. He wants to hear it. Needs to. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I want to,” Zer0 says. “I liked your proposal, Rhys./Let’s see where this goes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And God, if that’s not enough to break any illusion of professionalism, the stupid giddy laugh Rhys sends the whole idea crashing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooo-hoho my God, seriously? You’re serious, you’re really - <em> really </em> serious?” He’s barely getting the syupid giddy question out of his stupid giddy mouth.</p>
<p><br/>But he can’t stop. He’s got a Vault Hunter, the coolest one, the best one, opening up literally and figuratively and ready and willing and <em> able </em> to protect him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to be/different than what you may be/familiar with.” Zer0 says, “Things work differently./That may be obvious, but.../Is that a problem?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, no,” Rhys practically scoffs, “not a <em> single problem. </em> Atlas is problem free, Do you see any problems?”</p>
<p><br/>“Only a couple./Primarily R&amp;D.” Zer0 muses, “The guns kinda suck.”</p>
<p><br/>“ <em> Other </em> than the guns, we’re working on those-” Rhys stops. “...Wait, if the guns suck, why are you willing to work for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A question mark appearing on their visor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why would you being… why would this be a problem?” Rhys mulls over Zer0’s words. “We’re an equal-opportunity employer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Why Am I… willing/to…” Zer0 trails off, a scrolling of elipsies loading in place of the question mark.<br/><br/></p>
<p>A few loads in, the dots stop. A single period remains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Zer0 says, as though they were both on the same page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(They weren’t)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This wasn’t what I/thought… You <em> didn’t </em> mean…”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well. This is awkward.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Wait, wait, why- why awkward what’s - awkward, I don’t…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I...” Zer0 says, “misunderstood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys is starting to think he did too. His thoughts meander over the path of conversation they’d had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, so… you <em> didn’t </em> know I wanted to hire you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d… hire me for what?” Zer0 asks and the question adds more weight to the air between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For my… I - I wanted a personal bodyguard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you wanted to kiss/me under moonlight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys’ breath hitches. Voice tinny, he says, “but…. you said you were deeply interested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer0 says nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “And you’d keep me in touch-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running the words out loud, in the context of the room's embarrassment, it clicks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like… like. <em> Touching.” </em>Rhys says. “Touching me. Keep me in… touch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his horror - and excitement - Zer0 nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So your reply to my… my job proposal was-”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yes,” Zero says, “Innuendo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Aaaand you want… you’d like to- ”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“That was the intention, yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys screws his mouth shut. His lungs have closed off and all he can do is sit at his desk, pale, just as thankful as Zer0 was to have the cameras off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a second, Zer0 flickers. Then vanishes completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait, wait, wait a minute! Wait!” Rhys jumps up as he calls out to his seemingly empty office. </p>
<p>“I-I never said I didn’t want to, I <em> never </em> said that I. Didn’t… um…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing changes, no one reappears. Rhys keeps going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… will <em> not </em> pretend that… I wanted to ask you to protect me without… a slightly ulterior, <em> but entirely above-board, </em> motive. That I <em> would not </em> act upon until I… knew I could get... that - that… sounds worse…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhys clears his throat, shuffling his feet. “I just mean I… am very okay with the… with the turn of-... with... with what you thought.” He swallows again - no one said being vulnerable with an assassin would be easy. “I just thought…” Rhys takes a breath and tosses a fragile hope into the air, and braces himself for a shatter. “I thought maybe hiring you was a good way to… be close. T’you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room’s still. Rhys is pretty sure they already left - that his chance for a lot more than a bodyguard were gone. He’s ready for an empty office for the rest of the day. A near bitter admittance to Vaughn that it didn’t pan out, in worse ways than imagined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s another flicker. Zer0 reappears. The visor is void-dark, but Rhys can feel a steady gaze on him, waiting for… something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Can I… can I see it? Y-You? Again?” Rhys asks. “Now that I know… I wanna just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer0’s quiet, still. His fingers curl tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just a - it was too much, right, I get it, you-” Mid-anxious-ramble, Rhys sees Zer0’s hands come up. He jumps to say “you don’t have to-”, but the visor opens again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Rhys’ attention is personal. It’s foreign not just in look, but in concept. He doesn’t know what does what, what’s where.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wants to know what it feels like. He wants to even more now that he knows Zer0 wants him to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could I..” The words tumble out, but half halfway as Rhys hears himself. “I mean, nothing too fast, just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer0 doesn’t answer him. Rhys even waits for Zer0 to think about it and gets no answer. He starts to worry he’s misread exactly how far Zer0 wants to go, overshot to make up for dropping the ball earlier. Maybe they’re a Hand Holding kind of person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he notices Zer0’s deep breaths and stiff shoulders. How one hand hasn’t left the back of their helmet. How the… eyes? Rhys thinks they might be eyes. Zer0’s might-be-eyes are focused on Rhys, like a lifeline.</p>
<p>“That’s… uncomfortable, isn’t it?” Rhys asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer0 nods gently, trying not to jostle much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it hurt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zer0 only shrugs. Rhys’ chest tightens around a worried pang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to make you. If it hurts.” Rhys trails off, throat running dry, nerves running low on adrenaline. Zer0’s free hand touches the back of Rhys’ left hand, a silent, but urging approval. Possibly even a request. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s enough to kickstart his nerves and give him the nerve he needs to push forward and -carefully, almost desperately - kiss Zer0.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Zer0 is... right. It’s not what Rhys is used to. Feels different. He’s pretty sure he’s screwing up a lot, considering Zer0’s free hand is now guiding Rhys’ face in a different direction.</p>
<p>But, he’s learning, surely - the follow-up kiss seems to find the right place, if Zer0’s hum indicates anything. He thinks they like it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Rhys thinks this - the moment, the understanding, the <em> kiss </em> - this is more important than a bodyguard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Priceless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“You really thought I’d set up a meeting in my office to discuss dating, huh?”</p>
<p>Zer0 shrugs, “You seem like that type.”</p>
<p>“The type who writes up contracts for relationships?”</p>
<p>“The type that likes to/have it all laid out for him.”</p>
<p>The thrum in Rhys’s chest dropped downwards, just above the belt.</p>
<p>“...Innuendo?” Rhys asks.</p>
<p>Zer0’s ‘face’ speaks for itself -  ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>